Medicine
by ChesterPwnsYouX3
Summary: I don't even know your name, so I will call you "Medicine." Hinata meets a mysterious boy after a break-up; years later, they meet again. Who is he?


Summary: I don't even know your name, so I will call you "Medicine." Hinata meets a mysterious boy after a break-up; years later, they meet again. Who is he?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any Kim Leoni songs! .;

WARNING: Some Character OCC (It was needed to keep the theme of this story.)

~Cure~

I growled as I ripped up the last picture of him. I hated him with all my body and soul. Kiba broke it off with me for another girl—a blonde haired girl. I glared at my dark violet hair and cursed at it.

I could feel the dam, I so carefully built, slowly breaking as I disconnected the chord of my apartment's phone, and turned off my cell phone. I grabbed my remote and turned up the volume of my television. I wanted to drown out the sound of my still breaking heart.

I made my way to he kitchen and popped open the bucket of ice cream. I plopped myself onto the sofa and shoveled large amounts of ice cream into my mouth.

After a few minutes, I finally let the tears fall freely as I watched some masked, psychotic killer stab a huge kitchen knife into a hormone-crazied, teenage boy and hung him on the wall with the knife inside him. The sheer violence made the wounds in my heart a little more bearable.

"S-stupid K-Kiba!" I cringed at his name.

It was a bad habit I had formed several weeks ago after he dumped me. I would cringe or grimace at the sound of his name. Even if I said it, it would make those old wounds pulsate again in pain.

Slamming the now empty ice cream box onto the coffee tabe, I looked outside the window to see how late it was. The sun was just barely setting. It took me only seconds to decide whether or not to go. I sighed deeply, grabbed my white and light purple jacket from the rack, and headed out the door.

Everytime I felt like blowing off some steam, I would go to the Konoha Central Park and run a few laps. Jogging helps me keep my anger in check, and—conviently—burn some of that ice cream I devoured mercilessly. The cold weather felt good on my tear stained face, and I almost smiled—almost.

I could see some of the stars coming out while I sat down on one of the park benches. I decided for a break after four or five laps. I felt my face had flushed from the wind and the intense running. I kicked a rock angrily as the wind blew it near me.

"I-I h-hate you, K-Kiba!" I grumbled under my breath and grimaced at his name.

"Broken heart?" a male voice asked smoothly and calmly.

I whipped my head around to meet a young boy—maybe not much older than me. He had onyx-black eyes, raven-black hair in a style that vaguely resembled a chicken's behind, and his skin was a shade of healthy pale. He was wearing a black jacket, black snow pants with a red stripe on each side, black and red sneakers, and a red scarf that barely covered the tip of his chin.

Blushing at his unexpected comment, I just nodded quickly and drew my eyes to the ground. I felt the strange boy sit himself beside me. He ever so casually laid his arm around me without touching my shoulders. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, but I did not push him away.

"Yeah...It's written all over your face." His voice sounded so far off. I dared to peek and saw that he wasn't facing me at all.

Even so, his comment caused me to blush more, but it also made me a bit angry. It was no business of his to know my problems. I didn't even know his name!

"I-it's n-no—" I began.

My eyes widened in surprise as he cut me off with a deep kiss. My face flushed into an even darker shade of red. I felt extremely dizzy. Something inside me grabbed control of my body. I imagine a little version of me—an evil me—sitting in my head, and taking full advantage of this moment.

I kissed back.

His lips parted and he slithered his tongue into my mouth. I felt my body shake in satisfaction as he did so. I could not breathe, and I _liked_ it. A voice in the back of my head shouted and cursed at me for not doing anything _but _kiss him.

The boy pulled away after a minute or two. His face was fuly composed and placid—save for his newly pink cheeks, and his heaving chest.

He smirked.

My face probably did not look any better than his. The boy most likely found something amusing about it because he began to chuckle softly.

"I have decided...that is my cure...exclusively for you." He left the park afterwards.

I stared at him in wonder as his figure slowly faded into the oncoming darkness.

_What is his name?_

~Mended~

Strange....

_I felt better after the kiss_, I thought as I closed the door of my apartment. Normally if it were someone else, I would have used some of my self-defense training on them, but...that boy was so different.

Feeling my lips tremble because of his passionate kiss, I suddenly felt wobbly. I could barely hold my footing and fell onto the ground with a thud.

I fainted.

"Is she awake, yet?" I heard a voice say.

"No. What happened to her?" _Temari?_ My head thumped.

"I don't know." _Ten-Ten?_

I groaned.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!"

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was so bright! I squinted.

"Ten-Ten, turn off the lights," Temari ordered.

My crystal-blue eyes adjusted to the newly darked room.

"Hinata, what happened to you? We couldn't reach you, and your cell phone was turned off," Temari said in a concerned tone.

I rubbed my eyes. My head felt like it was hit with a ton bricks.

"Was it that stupid ex of yours? Man, I swear, he's an idiot!" Ten-Ten snarled angrily as she cracked her knuckles menicingly.

I waved my hand as if to brush that off. "N-no. It's n-not him." I tried to sit up, but my body felt paralyzed and weak.

"Oh, here...come on, Hinata!" Temari encouraged while she helped Ten-Ten lay me on my sofa. "What is it, then?" she continued.

"A b-boy," I whispered breathelessly.

"What's his name?!" both asked at the same time.

"O-ouch...l-loud, guys?"

They backed off a little. "What's his name?" Temari repeated quietly.

"Th-that's it. I-I d-don't know. H-he just k-kissed me," I stuttered.

Ten-Ten's eyes widened. "He sounds like a player! Just tell me how he looks like and I'll kick his good-for-nothing a—"

"Ten-Ten!" I shouted weakly; cutting her off. "D-don't worry. I d-don't think he ws b-bad."

"He kissed you for Kami's sake, Hinata!" Temari protested.

"Y-yeah, b-but—" I stopped in mid-sentence. I did not notice this before, there was no longer a feeling of a wound on my heart. Ever since his kiss...I felt...oddly well, like, I was never hurt at all. That boy mended my heart with his kiss, He eased my pain—my heartache.

"Hinata?" Ten-Ten waved her hand in front of my face.

"H-huh? Oh, h-hello."

"'Hello'?! Hey! You just spaced out on us again!"

"No! L-listen! That boy...he m-made me f-feel better. I don't f-feel bad a-about Kiba anymore." I was so surprised at myself. I did not cringe or grimace at his name.

"'Not...feel...bad...Kiba'?" Temari dumbfoundedly repeated. "B-but you were so depressed because of him! You were wallowing in so much despair for these past few weeks! Suddenly you're over him?!"

I looked at my two best friends and simply nodded.

They sighed.

"You're unbelieveable, Hinata," both said at the same time.

I meekly grinned at them for the first time in weeks.

I guess that boy really did have a cure just for me.

~Idea~

It has been three years since the boy kissed me. I am twenty-two now, and I just got out of another relationship. He left me for some pink haired girl. I guess every guy nowadays like girls with bright colored hair.

I angrily kicked the punching bag. I was at the gym—not to keep my weight in check, but to burn off some of my anger. I noticed that many other people, who were watching me beat the sand out of the punching bag, were genuinely terrified of me.

Sighing, I sat down to let the gymworkers fix the punchingbag I had just broken. I wiped the sweat off my brow and stared at my dark violet hair. It was pulled back into a ponytail; it also had grown longer in these three years. I was thinking of croping it short, like how it was when I was only thirteen.

My cell phone rang.

Breaking my thoughts, I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata, wow, you literally kicked the sand out of that punching bag," Temari teased.

I whipped my head around to find Ten-Ten and Temari waving animatedly towards me from the gym's front window. I smiled and closed my phone as I walked outside.

"Hey!" we all squealed and hugged eachother."

"Hinata, we've got the perfect plan to break you out of your slump," Ten-Ten said with a smile.

I eyed her curiously. Usually, Ten-Ten would suggest the most outrageous ideas, and who could blame her and her asventurous nature?

"We're gonna go to a night club!" she concluded happily.

I almost spat my water out of my mouth. I gulped it down quickly before answering. "What?!" I shouted loudly. I turned my vision towards Temari to find some support against this outlandish idea.

"It seems like a good idea. I mean you've been a total wreck these last few weeks after Na—ahem—that blond idiot," Temari shrugged.

My eyes widened at her. I was bewildered. This was one of the rare times Temari actually _agreed_ with Ten-Ten!

Ten-Ten nodded with a huge smile on her face. "We're taking Neji and Shikamaru with us, so those two can pick out the good guys for you!"

I exhaled deeply. Knowing my cousin, Neji, he would scrutinize every male face, and most likely reject all of them on sight.

_Great. My chances are _way _off the charts_, I thought sarcastically.

"Besides," Ten-Ten added mischeviously, "you could meet your 'Medicine' again."

That made me shut up. Ever since the kiss from the mysterious boy, I had referred to him as "Medicine" because he healed my heartache. I had always kept some shread of hope in my heart that I would see him again. Even if the chances were highly unlikely.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright....Wh-what time?"

Ten-Ten squealed in delight. "We're going at eleven o' clock tonight! We're gonna pick you up, alright?"

"I-I have n-nothing to w-wear..." I mumbled quietly.

Ten-Ten embraced me. "Temari and I have already picked something out for you!"

Temari gave me a blue box with a white bow. "We got this on the way here," she smiled quietly. I could already see this whole mess was not her idea.

I shyly accepted it. I gave them one of my fake smiles. Honestly, I really did not want to go with them and their boyfriends to a night club.

"Oh, don't open it, yet! Put it on right when we pick you up!" Ten-Ten's smile made me feel guiltly.

I grudingly nodded.

~Preparing~

It was ten o' clock. I sighed as I opened the box Temari gave me earlier. I audibly grimaced at what I saw.

A sleeveless, v-neck, light purple shirt, and ungodly short, black skirt, a pair of crescent moon earrings with a matching crescent moon necklace, and a light purple and black striped armband.

My jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the _micro mini_ skirt—If I can call it a skirt. I groaned as I pulled it on to inspect how much of my leg it showed. I nervously made my way towards the mirror in the bathroom. I almost screamed when I saw how _short_ it was. It was six and a half inches away from my knees! (I should know...I actually measured it!) I vehemently shook my head and pulled off the skirt.

I continued to put on the sleeveless shirt. It was okay, but I had to adjust it for the v-neck to not show any cleavage. I pulled on everything else, but I was vainly searching for another _longer _skirt.

It was ten forty-five. I moaned in horror. Nervously, I punched in Temari's number.

"Temari speaking."

"H-hello, T-Temari?"

"What is it?" she asked with concern.

"I-I didn't l-like the s-skirt Ten-Ten bought f-for me."

I heard Temari sigh. "I knew it, but she wouldn't listen to me," she said more to herself than me. "Hinata, look under the wrapping that covered the clothes in the box. I bought a longer skirt just for ths problem.

Following her instructions, I found the longer, black skirt. I sighed gratefully. "Thank you, Temari."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "You're welcome, Hinata-chan."

~Reunion~

My ears were pounding from the loud techno music in the night club. I was sitting at a table with Ten-Ten, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru. We barely got in and I could not stop shaking. My ex floated in my mind; along with Medicine. The possibility of running into either of them was there, even if Medicine's chances were considerably lower than my ex's.

"Hinata, come on, you need to get out there and dance!" Ten-Ten chirped brightly. I shook my head; she sighed. "Let's go, Neji-kun, we have to dance with her, or she'll never dance!"

I noticed Neji did not want to dance as much as I did. I smiled at him and giggled. I heard him grumble under his breath as Ten-Ten dragged him onto the dance floor.

I "danced" close by them. I really could not call what I was doing dancing—it was more like swaying my hips left and right. I grumbled silently as I "danced." Thoughts of meeting my ex or Medicine floated back into my mind ominously. I was about to give up and take my seat back with Temari and Shikamaru when, I felt an arm snake around mt waist. Turning around, my worst fears were realized. I saw Naruto!

My crystal-blue eyes widened in surprise. At first I thought I was having a horrible nightmare, I whipped my head around—searching for his pink haired girlfriend in the crowd of dancers. My legs almost buckled under his full weight on my shoulder.

"H-hey, youse looks sooo purty," Naruto hiccupped.

I could smell the alchohol in his breath. He was staggering around me. I gasped as he tried to kiss me.

"N-Naruto! Y-You're d-drunk!" I protested and pushed him away.

"F-forget S-Sakura! Youse is purttier than hers!"

I turned my face away from his and closed my eyes. I did not want to see him again this way.

"Stupid, Dobe." I heard another voice call out. This voice pulled Naruto away from me. "Forgive him. He's a light drinker."

I opened my eyes to see a boy—well, a young man—with onyx-black eyes hidden behind very dark, stylish sunglasses, and raven-black hair in a style that vaguely resembled a chicken's behind, and his skin was a shade of healthy pale. He was wearing a black collared shirt with the first three buttons unfastened, pants that shined in the light of the club, and very expensive-looking, black boots.

"M-Medicine!" I shouted breathlessly.

"'Medicine'?" he repeated in that smooth voice I remember so vividly.

"O-oh, I-I called y-you th-that s-since that d-day," I stumbled all over my words, and my blush was intesifing while I spoke.

"Violet," he said and smiled as he played with a loose strand of my hair. "So, you're the girl the Dobe dumped. After he described you, I really wanted to meet you. I knew immidiately you were Violet—the girl I kissed in the park." He gradually pulled me closer as he spoke.

"'V-Violet?'" I asked.

He simply nodded. "I loved your dark violet hair. I felt 'Violet' would be doing justice to you." I could feel his warm breath hit my face.

I blushed.

His lips claimed mine for the second time in three years. It felt the same as before.

Still intense.

~Tradition~

That was it. I was completely hooked. Addicted to his "pill." His kiss. Everytime I had any heartache, I would go to the same night club and ask for his cure. Eventually, we started talking even more. He told me when he was younger he once gave his "pill" to many girls—he gave out kisses to other girls for mending their broken hearts. But, that changed when he kissed me, he stopped giving away his cure to others and waited patiently for me.

I never got another boyfriend after I met Medicine the second time. I knew there wouldn't be another who could make me feel the way I felt in Medicine's mere presence. I would not even try to shake him off—I never wanted to kick this addiction. Everyone is always looking for what they want and need; I found what I was looking for, and that was my Medicine.

I am going to visit him again today. No, I'm not heartbroken at all. I just want to know his name, and...possibly stay with him....

Wish me luck!

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic EVER. I was inspired to write it after listening to the song "Medicine" by Kim Leoni. Check it out, it's a great song! Please no flames .; Be gentle because this is my first go at this thing. I do accept constuctive critisim. Comment and rate, please! :3

--ChesterPwns


End file.
